


Sempre

by carolss



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Liz não esperava que ele continuasse voltando para ela após a primeira vez.





	Sempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Liz não esperava que ele continuasse voltando para ela após a primeira vez.

Bem Liz sabia que ela teria que continuar vendo o rapaz regularmente até que a condessa se cansasse dele , mas havia maneiras de se evitar naquele grande hotel onde eles viviam. Era isso o que a maioria dos outros que já tinham passado por sua cama tinham feito.

Ela era para apenas uma noite.

Ela era uma experiência.

Ela era uma história a ser lembrada mas não contada.

Ela era um fetiche.

Mas Tristan tão jovem, tão belo, e tão não disponível volta para ela no próximo dia e no que vem depois desse e assim em diante. E a cada dia os olhos dele parecem brilhar um pouco mais quando ele vê ela se aproximando.

Tristan continua voltando para ela e Liz se permite desejar que ele o continue fazendo para sempre.


End file.
